


Distracted Driving

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: And permit renewal.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Distracted Driving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



"Permit renewal time?" Reno questioned as he slid into Rude's car and tossed Rude's paperwork up onto the dashboard. 

"Yeah," Rude replied. Nothing Reno needed to tag along for, but... 

Silently, he eased the car out into traffic. At the first light, he drummed his fingers on the wheel. 

"Hey, how about I test you?" Reno offered. Rude sighed. He didn't think it was a year for any tests. 

"Fine." 

With a smirk, Reno reached for the zipper of Rude's pants. 

"Hey!" 

"See how well you drive while distracted..." 

Rude pulled into the next alley. 

And enjoyed passing the test.


End file.
